


Legion

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Króciutko o miłości i wojnie. Historia, jakich wiele.





	Legion

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel.

Kiedy mówi jej, że wyrusza walczyć o wolność, ona prosi go, żeby został.

\- Dzięki rewolucji będziemy mogli być razem - twierdzi on, jakby nie widział, że przez rewolucję właśnie się rozstają. - Będziemy mogli się kochać jawnie i otwarcie. - Może nawet w to wierzy. Ona nie.

Robią dobrą minę do złej gry i żegnają się pocałunkiem w policzek.

Przez pewien czas dostaje listy, czasem częściej, czasem rzadziej, każdy nieodmiennie zapewniający o jego miłości. Potem przestaje je otrzymywać i już wie, choć wciąż ma nadzieję.

On nigdy nie wraca. Ona zostaje sama. (Przynajmniej na pewien czas.)

Taka... typowa historia.

A imię ich legion.


End file.
